


【瀚冰】宝贝儿

by LunaShawn



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShawn/pseuds/LunaShawn
Relationships: 瀚冰 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【瀚冰】宝贝儿

季肖冰疼的冷汗都下来了，居然还有心情调侃。

“嘶….你吃什么长这么…大的。”声音有些哑，他裂开嘴笑了一下，眼微眯着。

高瀚宇知道他疼，急的不知怎么好,“你疼吗？要不算了…我…”

季肖冰的声音急切的拔高“唉!”了一声，知道要是这次算了，这人以后怕是会畏手畏脚。他声音又平缓下来，哄着“别啊…宝贝儿，你亲亲我。亲亲我，我就就不疼了，”

高瀚宇被这声宝贝儿唤得红了脸，忙凑过去亲了亲人薄薄的唇瓣儿。小猫的舌头感觉并不满足，伸出来舔着高瀚宇丰满的下唇。

高瀚宇瞪着眼睛，喘着粗气，活像个被主人欺负了的小狗，“大爷…你..你这都哪学的。”

“天..赋异…啊，慢点儿…..”


End file.
